


Practice Makes Perfection (And That's What Love Is)

by Angelcraft1010



Series: Camp Camp, The Emotional Ride [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, He's really good, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Max is in love with the musicals, Preston is practicing for the role of the Squip, They're like 16 in this one, musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelcraft1010/pseuds/Angelcraft1010
Summary: Preston walked onto the stage, fidgeting with the sleeves of the jacket that his character wore. Max snorted at him, the cause of this being the sloppily-drawn tech lines coming from his eyes and running down his cheeks."Shut up! It's what the costume calls for!"----A.K.A Preston is in a musical. Max is helping. Time for practice.





	Practice Makes Perfection (And That's What Love Is)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be really short cause I just had a quick idea to write before I had to go back to school after my four day weekend.

Preston tapped his phone, starting a recording of the song they were doing. Luckily, Max had memorized the lines he needed to in order to help Preston practice.

Right on cue, Preston began to sing. He seemed to change before Max, going from his nerdy, awkward self to the confident role of his character. Max couldn't help but stare as Preston acted, making slight movements and pulling different expressions to match the character's movements and expressions.

Even though he knew it was an act, Preston was so into the character that Max felt as if the degrading comments the character was making were directed at him. He shook his head, spouting his few lines quickly and on-cue.

Sooner than Max wanted, the song was over, and Preston returned to his normal self.

"Was I good?"

Max nodded.

They stood there in an awkward silence for a second. As Max was about to say something, a shout from behind him caught his attention. Before he could turn, however, he was forcefully shoved. Luckily, or unluckily, depending on how it was seen, Max landed straight on top of Preston, knocking the both of them over.

"Shit! Who the hell..." Max groaned, rubbing his head. He looked down to see Preston, face flushed  ~~and gorgeous~~ , under him. He immediately scrambled to his feet, turning to see Nikki, who was trying to stop her laughter and failing miserably.

"Nikki, seriously, what the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS GUESS WHAT  
> I'M GOING TO WIZARD CON THIS SUNDAY  
> AND I'M GOING AS DAVID  
> SO IF YOU'RE GOING TO WIZARD CON AND SEE A DAVID WITH THE SPARROW STAFF  
> THATS ME
> 
> Also, be prepared for the next one. I've pre-written it, and I'll start using the Rooster Teeth Camp Camp schedule.  
> Just going to say this:  
> It's a doozy. Be prepared.


End file.
